


Normal Magick

by PerfectLittleKing



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluffy Snowbaz, M/M, Magic, Making up spells, POV First Person, POV Simon Snow, Post-Book: Carry On, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), Simon Snow's Wings and Tail, SnowBaz, Spoilers for Carry On, Tags Are Hard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, magicless Simon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectLittleKing/pseuds/PerfectLittleKing
Summary: There is a rumour going around that Normals have their own source of Magick. Baz has been disappearing practically everyday. Simon is worried about his boyfriend. Everything seems to be kept a secret and no one wants to hurt anyone.





	1. Unanswered Messages

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read Baz's P.O.V for this chapter (the others can be found there as well), is on my tumblr page, PerfectLittleKing. or link -> http://perfectlittleking.tumblr.com/post/183529985659/normal-magick-chapter-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz has been gone practically every day this week without a reason. He's probably back to his school days of plotting.

All this week, Baz has been going off without telling me anything. Here I thought he was done with this “plotting” theme he had back in school, but it seems like he’s back at it. I’ve been tempted to follow him to who knows where he goes, but I’m worried. What if he’s cheating on me? Or he’s trying to find the way to kill me this time? Was this his whole plan? Fall in love with me, live together outside of Watford and then kill me? Penny said I shouldn’t be thinking like this. Baz still has family issues. He still hasn’t come out to his family and the Old Families still have blood boiling.

Shoot! The pasta! The pot in front of me was starting to boil over. Water was spilling from the pot onto the stove. Sizzling and mist came from the stove. I pulled the cover off and put it on the counter before pouring the noodles into the bowl. It was already eight and I was starving. I had called Baz to check when he was going to get home, but no answer. I guess he was busy doing who knows what. Probably hunting a deer or something similar. The bottle of blood in the fridge was almost empty. I texted him about that just in case.

I had ate dinner alone again. It feels like I’m living in this flat alone during the day. Once I had finished up, I had texted Baz again. I was started to worried, but nights like this he wouldn't get home until nine or ten. So I shouldn’t worry too much right now. Though the clock was ticking loudly and my anxiety was raising every minute when I didn’t get a reply from the fourth text I sent.

I could hear Baz telling me to calm down right now. I took that advise and focused on breathing. Once I knew I was as relax as I could, I had called up Penny to chat with her. It had been a month or so since we had talked. We had met at the cafe in town and chatted. Now it was on the phone, but it was still nice. I had sat on the couch and grabbed my phone. Before I dialed Penny’s number, I texted Baz once more to tell him I already ate. It felt wrong, but I was hungry.

One ring. Two. “Hello?” A familiar voice sang through the phone’s speaker.

“Hey Penny!” Gosh I sounded a bit too excited to call her, but I love talking to her. It’s just been getting harder to since her sleep schedule has been use to the American time zone (zones?). 

“Oh hello Simon. How’s it going?” 

I could hear someone else in the background on her end. Did she have a friend over? “It’s good. Oh am I interrupting something? I can call back later if you like.”

“Huh? Oh no. I was just walking home. That’s good.”  
“Hmm.. and yourself?”  
“Oh it’s great really. I got to skype talk with Micah again.”

I still have yet to meet this Micah from America. He’s the reason Penny wasn’t completely use to our time zone again. She had visited her boyfriend a week ago. Not sure how long it takes for one to get use to the time zone, but I’m glad she’s back.

“That’s great!” Though I hate changing the topic to a different boyfriend, but it’s been bothering me tonight more than ever. “Have you heard from Baz tonight? He isn’t with you is he?”

There was a bit of a silence from her end, but I finally got a response. “Not tonight. He’s not with you?”

I shook my head as I answered. “No. Haven’t gotten a text either. He’s been doing this all week. Disappearing without reason” I should’ve told her sooner, but I guess it has escaped my thoughts.

“Hmm… You sure he’s not dealing with the Old Families issue? Is that still going on?”  
“It’s been quite. He’s hasn’t talked about his family really, so maybe?”  
“Well that could be it, ask when he gets home.”  
“Will do.”

We seemed to talk for a good hour. I got to know that she arrived home safe. It actually made her feel better really. She had told me that she was still working on a way to reverse my wings and tail. Mostly my wings. (Baz enjoyed my tail too much to want it to disappear.) Sadly, she hasn’t found anything, but she wouldn’t give up. I love that about her. So focused on that, but she didn’t have to do that. She even had asked some magicians from America if they had any idea on how to figure this out, no luck. 

When we finished, I had checked my texts and noticed I didn’t receive one from Baz. I texted him once again asking where was he. Time was still ticking and no message came through from Baz. Another hour past and I got nothing. I called and left a voicemail. 

I was starting to get worried by eleven. I had called up Penny again. I could tell that I had accidentally work her up.

“Hmm.. hello?” Penny answered with a drowsy voice.

“Sorry for waking you Penny, but I still haven’t heard from Baz.” I felt so bad that I woke her up.

“He’s probably fine Simon...maybe getting a midnight snack.” There was a yawn that came from her, slightly muffled.

“Maybe.” Maybe not. “I’ll let you sleep. Night Penny.”

“Night Simon.” The line went dead again.

I was alone in the flat. I turned the teley on just to make it feel more alive. I didn’t pay attention. My eyes were locked on the text app on my phone. I couldn’t keep them open for long.

I felt the vibration on my chest and it jolted me awake. I hadn’t realised that I fallen asleep. The teley was still on and it was was thirty minutes past midnight. I didn’t even read the name of the caller when I had answered it. All I hoped was it wasn’t anyone bring bad news. It was Baz’s number that was causing my phone to vibrate. I was completely shook from my slumberous state. Quickly, I answered it spoke.

“Baz! Oh thank Crowley you answered! I had called Penny to see if you were with her.” I was excited to hear from him, but also I was worried. It’s been almost all day since I had heard from him. It’s not like him. This week has been off for both of us.

“Snow, relax. I’m heading home now. Thirty minutes away.” He seemed focused. I could hear the muffled sound of the automobile in the background. He had me on bluetooth. 

I tried to figure out all the places that was about a thirty minute drive from the flat. The town was mainly it and a forest. Was he out for a snack? That might make sense. It had been awhile since he had refilled his stock in the fridge. It took a moment for me to realise the important word in that sentence. ‘Now’. He was heading home now.

“Now?” I was surprised. It was so late and now he’s heading home? What has he been up to and why does he have to stay out so late? I decided to question him. ”Baz what have you been going every other night? You can tell me.” I tried to sound relaxed, but in reality I was worried.

Nothing came through for a bit and I thought he just hit a dead spot for service. (Magic dead spots were still around sadly.) Soon I heard his voice through the mobile. “Family business, Snow. Still a possible war.” No emotion were in his words. The old families are still not on the same terms as everyone wishes. Baz, still a Grimm-Pitch, was in the middle of them.

“Oh...well you should’ve answered my texts Baz.” Disappointment seemed to linger in my words, but that’s because I cared about him. I worry about him too much. “I get worried when you don’t answer any of my messages. Afraid the Numpties got you, or something worse.” He’ll get on my case when he gets home about that.

I wasn’t surprised from the silence he gave me from that, but he soon replied. “Thirty minutes. I’ll be home soon. I’ll see you soon.” I could tell he was trying to focus more on the road than his words.

“Alright. See you soon. I love you.” I spoke happily. I was going to time him to make sure he gets home in thirty minutes. I would go looking for him if he’s a minute late.

“I love you.” He said before I disconnected the call, on accident. I didn’t mean to. My finger had slipped from how I was holding the phone. Hopefully he wouldn’t be mad about that. I sat up and ran my free hand through my hair.

Thirty minutes felt like forever waiting for Baz to come back from who knows where. If only time could go faster. Luckily I was able to shower and get changed before Baz would be home. Even when I jumped out out of the bathroom in my pyjama pants, Baz wasn’t home. I checked the clock on my phone and saw he had five minutes. Still five minutes could feel like hours when you’re waiting for someone to show up. I waited back in the living room until he was home.

Once I had heard the automobile outside I went to answer the door, but it seemed to unlock quicker than I could. I pulled my hand away from the door knob and watch it push forward. The streetlight seemed to flood the hallway and cast a shadow of the figure who had unlocked the door. I stepped back to let the door open all the way and also not get hit by the door. I blinked to let my eyes adjust from the sudden light. Slowly they got use to the light and I figured who the figure was.

Baz. Alive. Unharmed. Safe now in my arms. I couldn’t help but pull him into a hug. He couldn't resist one of my hugs and I felt his arms pull around me. I didn’t want to leave his embrace. Sure it was a touch cold, but the hug was welcoming. I was the one who had let go. A faint yawn had came from him. Staying awake for him every night was now catching up to me. I didn’t want to fall asleep now, but Baz seemed tired too.

“Snow, you need to get some sleep.” He said softly as he dragged his fingers against my cheek. It was the sweet gesture that could’ve just caused me to fall asleep right there. He took my hands and led me to the bedroom.

The bed was too welcoming to say no to. My body just climbed into the bed and laid down. So much more comfortable than the couch. I couldn’t fight it. I was too tired to even notice if Baz changed before getting in bed. He might have said something to me, but I don’t recall anything. Sleep was too strong to say no.

Tomorrow I will talk to him about this. I don’t want to have him disappearing like this without me knowing where. It’s scaring me. I’m just worried about him. We shouldn’t be keeping secrets like this. This is formula for a broken relationship. I don’t want to lose him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've done anything in first person. This is also my first Fanfic for this fandom! I'm so excited!! If you want to read Baz's P.O.V for this chapter, It is on my tumblr page, PerfectLittleKing  
> Also, Happy Birthday Baz!


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally get to talk with Baz before he leaves for who knows what.

When I had woken up, I noticed the bed lacked a member. Baz. Did he already run off again? A frown was settling on my lips. I just wanted to… My thoughts were put on pause as I heard the water running from the bathroom. He was in the shower. Oh thank goodness. I had climbed out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. 

I paused for moment. Should I knock? Knocking would be pointless. Even if I did, he probably wouldn’t hear it. I had just walked in and spoke. I was still tired. Even with the fan on, steam was fogging up the mirror. Felt almost five degrees hotter in here.

The water stopped and I saw an arm reach out from the shower and pull the towel with it back in. Soon the curtain was pushed to the side and Baz had emerged from the shower just in the towel. His hair was dripping and flat against his head. I tried not to stare, but I don't think I'll get use to seeing his figure like this. 

Whatever he said, I didn't get it, but it did knock me out of my thoughts.

“You. You keep leaving and you don't tell me where you're going.” Yes, I was worried. I just wanted to know.

“Can I change first Snow?” Baz couldn't seem to look at me. My eyes were looking for his. 

I nod and step out of the bathroom. I should eat anyway. I do smell fresh coffee. How long as Baz been up anyway? I grab the pot and pour it into a mug. There wasn’t any steam coming from it, so I stick it in the microwave to heat it up. There was no reason to waste coffee. As that was heating up, I grabbed the sugar bowl. Coffee was just way too bitter for my taste buds. Penny and Baz always joke that I should just have a cup of sugar instead. Caffeine.

The microwave beeped a few times before I pulled the mug out and poured a few (maybe more than a few) tablespoons of sugar in it. I carry it to the table and let the steam rise into my face. A faint smile shows, but when I hear the footsteps of Baz come in, it seems to fade. I watched him grab himself a cup of coffee. I was about to tell him there wasn’t any more of his creamer, but I guess he already knew. He had poured in some milk into his. He didn't even want to heat it up. Soon he had joined me at the table.

He didn’t let the silence pick up after he sat down. “Talk if you want Snow.” 

Was he annoyed? I knew I should’ve waited after he was decent. The way he said my name...not even my name.

“Simon.” I remind him before I say anything else. I don’t want that atmosphere right now. I just want to be in the know. 

“Talk, Simon.” Now he sounded more annoyed. I shouldn’t have corrected him. 

Today doesn’t seem that good, but here I go bringing up a topic that gives me a bad feeling. “I just… I want to know why have you been escaping everyday and not telling me where?” I spoke towards the coffee than Baz. 

Once I finished I looked up towards him and tried to reach for his hands, but he seemed to pull away. Lack of blood or was he just… I can’t read him now. He’s cold. I could tell that he was thinking of something.

Silence. The look in his eyes told me he was thinking. I couldn't tell what. I never could tell. I just… I wish I could just figure out what he was thinking.

“I’ve been trying to figure a way to help the families get out of this war thought.” Baz said. I couldn’t tell if he was talking to me or just the whole room.

I had to think on that. The old families are still thinking of war? The humdrum is gone. I defeated it and now the most powerful mage is gone. I don’t have magic. Why would they still want to be at war? “They still believe there’s a war?”

I didn’t realise that I had said that out loud until it was too late. I couldn’t tell if Baz had heard or just completely ignored me as I just watched him pour himself a cup of cold coffee. I was about to tell him it was cold, but he just straight up took a sip of the drink. I was a bit shocked and disgusted that Baz liked his coffee like that. Guess that’s a symptom of being a vampire? 

“ **Some like it hot** .” Baz broke the silence in the kitchen to just make his coffee hot.

I guess I was wrong. He doesn’t like cold coffee. Good. Though seeing him produce magic made my heart sink. I looked back down at the cup in front of me. 

“Reason I haven’t been around Snow.” He sighed as he spoke after drinking the now hot coffee. “I’ve been trying to tell them that you aren’t a threat anymore. The Humdrum si gone and there is no reason to be worried about a war.” He couldn’t even look at me.

“They still think I’m a threat?" I stirred the spoon in my coffee nervously.

How was I still a threat? I don’t even have any magic in me. Well the only people who know that was Baz and Penelope. Magic just doesn’t leave a Magician, but it did for me and yet I’m still seen as a threat to the old families. Why can’t Baz just tell them I’m not. I can’t be a threat. The Humdrum took all my magic and I’m a Normal with dragon wings and a devil’s tail. It’s not like I’m an actual dragon. I can’t fly or anything.

“I don’t… I don’t have…” I could feel the tears forming. My voice was cracking. I couldn’t get emotional now. This was a serious topic.

The next thing I noticed was Baz wasn’t sitting next to me, but I felt his presence still in the room. His arms wrapped around me in a way to avoid my wings.

“They don’t know that. They still think you are the most powerful Mage out there. Simon, you are still magic to me.” He spoke softly. That was gushy, even for Baz. It did make me smile and I couldn’t help but just wipe the tears away. That soft kiss on my cheek was making my face burn.

It’s when I noticed that he had backed away. “Snow…” He started to speak. It wasn’t Simon like before. He decided to change the mood of the room. I could feel the colour of my cheeks go back to normal and that smile slowly fade.

“I need to head out. I’ll be back before nine. I’ll have to get a drink before coming home.” He added. 

My eyes widen. He couldn’t be serious! He was leaving again? I guess he had a reason now. He answered my question.

“You’re going back to the families to talk?” I spoke softly. I didn’t want him to leave again. I felt like I just got him back. 

“Only for an hour or so. I just need to explain to them you aren’t a threat anymore. You’re still the Chosen One of the World of Mages.” He seemed to joke. “I’ll keep my phone on this time.” He added before he was able to kiss me. Those soft lips. 

I didn’t want him to leave. Not today. I just wanted to have one day with Baz without him going off and .. well I guess I could say plotting again.

“Promise?” I just wanted some reassurance that he will be back before nine. I wanted to have at least one dinner with my boyfriend this week.

“Promise.” He said before leaving the flat.

Alone once again. I’m not enjoying this. I let Baz have a few minutes before I decide to grab some shoes and a jacket. I’m going to follow him. If he’s plotting, then I’m going back to my school days where I follow the bloke everywhere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baz's point of view can be found on tumblr, PerfectLittleKing. That link is in the first chapter. Sorry about updates. Uni is hell.


	3. Old School Routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz is plotting something again. I decide to figure out what he's up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sorry I haven't posted this sooner. School has been dragging me. I had gone to a con as Baz too... (only two figured who I was). So posts need to get better... I'm working on it.

I know I shouldn’t be worried about Baz. He’s practically immortal, but that doesn’t stop me from worrying about my boyfriend. Watching him leave the flat caused all my anxiety to jump back into my chest. I can keep telling myself that he’s fine, but it’s not going to leave. Now that I know the truth, I shouldn’t be worried. He’s just going to talk to the old families, but part of me had this odd feeling he wasn’t going to his family or anyone in the old families.

I kept my distance from Baz. There was a few blocks between us, but I was still able to see him. No one else would wear a long sleeves and trousers in the middle of the summer. No one else could pull off that outfit as well. Baz could be a model if he wanted to. The streets were slightly empty, so if he had turned around, he would spot me. All I hoped was, he wouldn’t. He never really did back in school, so why would he now?

Our flat wasn’t that far from the town, but it was a bit of a walk. We’ve done the walk often, but Baz would walk slower than normal. Since he was taller, his strides were longer. I was starting to lose him when we got into the town. More and more people start to get between us. I thought I was about to lose him, when I see that pale figure slip into one of the buildings. 

The coffee shop? I’m no Sherlock here, but I’m pretty sure he already had coffee today. It had confused me on why he would walk in there. Was he getting a coffee for his family? Wait… this wasn’t even the right way to his family’s home. He would have taken the car in that case. Something was wrong.

Waiting across the street from the coffee shop let me think about what was going on. I stood away from any place where Baz or any other of the customers could see me, but I was able to see the front door of the building. I checked my phone every so often. If he was getting a coffee, he would just come out by now right? Was the coffee place that busy?

Ten minutes had gone by when Baz had walked in the building. No sign of him since. I pulled my phone out once again. I felt like I should text him and just ask him where he was. I had opened the app when I had saw a glance of a familiar figure. My eyes were lying right? That couldn’t be… Is that Penelope?

I wanted to see if that was her, but I couldn’t. That would ruin this stalking… That’s not the term I wanted, but it worked. I was stalking my boyfriend, because I had a feeling he was lying. Here he was, meeting up with one of our friends behind my back. He would’ve brought me if he was meeting up with Penelope. 

Dyed her hair again it looks like. A dark blue, purple? It looked great really. Guess she had done that when she was over in America. It felt wrong not saying hello or anything to her as she headed into the cafe. The same that Baz went into. The only thing I could think of why they would get together would be talk about a secret about me. My birthday had already past so it wasn’t that. I wasn’t sure what it was.

I had lost time of how long I was standing there. It felt like an hour, but my phone said about twenty or so minutes. I was leaning against a building watching the front door of the coffee shop. A customer would come out and take a sip of their drink before continuing their business, but there was one who didn’t walk out with a coffee. He seemed to hiss at the bright light when it hit him. It took me a moment to realize that was Baz. He was alone. Penelope didn’t leave with him. Something happened.

My legs wouldn’t move. One had fallen asleep and the other felt like lead. I stumbled until my legs finally came alive. The issue is, I had lost sight of Baz. He seemed to merge with the crowds. There went my chance to confront him. I will have to somehow get him to talk about what he’s doing and why he had lied to me this morning. It didn’t seem like the old families were planning a war. I was still walking towards the cafe across the street. Since I’m here I should get some breakfast. Coffee didn’t make my stomach stop groaning at me. I was about to grab the door when it swung open.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so so sorry!” A female voice rang out as she noticed that the door didn’t swing all the way open. I knew that voice. “Are you al--” Her voice dropped as she looked towards me.

“Simon? Hey.” Penelope’s voice went from confusion to ‘I’m hiding something’ too quick. She did just meet with Baz, but I don’t think she knows that I know. I think I should keep it like that for now.

“Hey Penelope!” I smiled happily. Play it cool Simon. “Still working on your sleep schedule back to normal?” I asked as I had noticed the coffee cup in her hands.

She had looked down and gave a soft laugh. “Yeah. Though I’m getting there.” She took one last sip before tossing it in the trash near us.

I gave a nod. I was trying to figure out what to say, well more how to say it. Should I bring up the fact that I just saw her with Baz? Should I suggest Baz in a topic in the first place? Probably safe not to bring it up. Baz didn’t seem happy when he had walked out from the shop, so hopefully Penelope wasn’t in the same mood.

“Well I should head home. I still haven’t unpacked yet.” She seemed to joke.

I looked up. I guess I was caught in my thoughts for too long. “You uh... Need some help?” I offered. I wanted to spend some time with her. She’s a friend and I want to know what Baz is up to. He’s plotting something.

“Hmm? Oh sure! That would be great!” She gave a smile towards me before heading.

“Awesome. You can totally tell me what you left out last time.” I smiled as I followed her towards her.


	4. Boy Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope had ran into Simon after having a meeting with Baz at the coffee shop. It was surprising, but now both of them were heading to her place to unpack. She still hadn't done that since her last visit to America.

**Penelope's Point of View**

I had left the coffee shop a few minutes after Baz had left. It was strange. I don’t recall any time we had ever met up and had a conversation. Never have we met up without Simon. I had opened the door to head outside. I still had boxes at home to unpack. I’ve been home for about a week and I still haven’t put everything away from what I got from visiting Micah. It felt like forever since I’ve seen him in person. I pushed the door open, but noticed it didn’t open all the way.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so so sorry!” I called out as I realizing that I had hit the door with someone. No wonder it felt jammed. “Are you al--” I stopped in mid-sentence when I saw the person’s face.

“Simon? Hey!” I said with a smile.

“Hey Penelope.” He said with a smile. “Still working on your sleep schedule back to normal?” He added. His eyes had laid on my cup.

I chuckled softly before taking a sip of the coffee, but only to find out it was cold. “Yeah. Though I’m getting there.” I said before tossing the cup in the trash next to us.

Simon nodded. He seemed to be lost in thought. Maybe I should leave. 

“Well I should head home. I still haven’t unpacked yet.” I joked softly.

I was about to start walking away, but before I could take a step forward Simon seemed to speak up.

“You uh… you need some help?” He offered.

It was sweet of him really. The company would be great. Though we probably wouldn’t get much done. “Hmm? Oh sure!” I think it would be worth it anyway. “That would be great.” I spoke with a cheerful tone.

“Awesome!” He seemed more joyous as he spoke. “You can totally tell me what you left out last time.”

\-------

I’m glad that I was getting help really unpacking my bags. I had been avoiding them really. I had been working on fixing my internal clock back on schedule and my parents had been wanting me to visit them practically every day. Oh, and I can’t forget about skyping Micah practically every day. Long distance relationships are such a bugger.

“Simon that goes in the bathroom!” I laughed noticing that he had put something in the wrong place. I’m not complaining. I couldn’t say no to Simon helping me at home, but I’m pretty sure I could have just used magic to clean it up quicker. I wasn’t going to use magic around Simon. It felt wrong really.

“So Micah has been well?” He asked from the bathroom before walking back in the bedroom. He seemed happy, but that smile he wore was hiding something. It was really easy to read him. Baz was practically impossible.

“Yeah. He’s been great. Actually asked how you were doing.” I hung up a few of my jackets in the closet. “But it’s quite hard to be only talk via skype or texts.” I didn’t mean to let my voice drop, but I hate the distance between us.

There was a soft hum that came from Simon before he looked towards me. Those freckles seemed to multiple since the last time I saw him. Hair was also longer, maybe I should give him a haircut soon. Same with Baz. What’s with boys nowadays with hair growing past their ears?

“What’s on your mind?” I stated as I crossed my arms on my chest. It was better to let him let it out now before he completely forgets the true reason he had came over. It sure wasn’t to help me unpack.

There was silence as he lowered his head to look down at his hands. They seemed to be busy with the hem of his shirt. “Uh…” He slowly looked up towards me. “What were you and Baz doing at the coffee shop?”

And there was it. The true reason he wanted to be here. I uncrossed my arms and looked towards him. The issue is, Baz didn’t say if I shouldn’t tell him. I can’t keep a secret like this from Simon. I hadn’t realised I was chewing on my lip until I had tasted the subtle taste of blood.

“Well…” I’m sorry Baz. “Baz decided to meet up with me about you.”

“About me?” Simon seemed confused.

I gave a nod. “Yes, he’s trying… He believes there’s a way to help you.” That wasn’t the best way to form it. “I mean… he thinks there’s a way for you to perform magic again.” That sounded better.

“But...that…” I frowned listening to him trying to figure out what to say. I sat down next to him and pulled him in a hug.

“He believes that Normals have their own type of magic. Not like card tricks or a slight of hand illusions.” I know I shouldn’t be the one telling Simon this, but here I am. Baz might just kill me. 

“But Normals can’t have magic right? I mean, I’m not… I wasn’t even supposed to have magic.” He seemed hurt. “Everyone said that Magic is only through Magicians. No way that Normals could… Why is Baz… you’re serious about this?”

I knew we should have changed the topic before this even started, but it seemed too late. He’s questioning it. I gave him a nod. Baz seemed serious about this. I couldn’t even talk him out of this.

“What did he tell you? A way that it’s possible?” Those blue eyes of his were started to glow as he spoke.

That’s what I was afraid of. His hopes were growing to high and I’m going to be the one to crash them back to the ground. I shook my head. I waited for him to break. An empty promise. That’s what Baz was making. 

“All Baz said was he had heard a rumor about Normals having their own Magic and he is going to figure out how you would be able to use it.” I pushed my glasses up before looking back at Simon. “I told him that, the magic he’s talking about is just illusions or just a rumor. I don’t want to make you disappointed. I’m sorry Simon.” I looked down towards my lap with a soft sigh. I hurt him. I know it.

There was just silence. Simon didn’t say anything. I didn’t say anything. We just seemed to sit on my bed thinking. Baz has lost it and I can’t stop him. Simon seems to have hopes of being able to do magic again. I’m just stuck in the middle of boy drama. Doesn’t seem like anything has changed.

“Simon…” I started. I looked up towards him and spoke with a calming voice. “You should talk to Baz about this. It would be the best idea anyway.” I suggested.

The two love birds should really keep their drama to themselves more often. I’m not saying I don’t like being there to help. I just don’t like being in the middle of secrets like this. Stuff like this could get one of them mad at me or the other. Neither of them needs a broken heart. They need each other.

“Just go home and go talk to Baz, Simon. He might even like it that you want to help.” I just hoped it was possible. I might have to do my own research on this Normal magic as well. After I finish cleaning my flat.

He gave a nod before getting up. “Alright… I’ll do that.” He seemed broken, but he still gave a smile. “Thanks Penelope. Sorry I wasn’t much help.”

I shook my head. “Nah. It’s fine really. I knew we wouldn’t get much done. Be safe Simon. Text me when you get home.” Wow I sounded like my mum for a second.

Once again, he gave a nod before leaving the flat.

“Good luck, Simon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry I've been horrible at the updating. I'm working on it. Also this is the same chapter on Tumblr, why? Well this is Penelope's point of view so I don't see a point for doing it for Baz.


	5. What About Supper?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flat gave off a haunted house vibe with all the lights off. Guess Baz hasn't showed up. Was he going to show up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry, I haven't posted this lately. Uni is killing me, I'm at a very low mood, but at least writing seems to help. But writing doesn't help the fact I have two projects due this week.

The flat was quiet when I had walked in. I hadn’t realised the time until I had walked in. The sun had caused the flat to feel like one of those haunted houses during Halloween. None of the lights were on which gave me a feeling that Baz wasn’t home yet. I had texted Penelope right when I got in saying I had arrived home safe. Gave her some reassurance. She cares and that’s just very sweet.

My stomach had been groaning since I left Penelope’s flat. I realised that I haven’t eaten anything all day. Being worried about Baz had knocked me off my eating schedule. This was a new one. I had checked the fridge for something to eat. Leftovers that were probably bad by now, some orange juice, yogurt cups, and Baz’s empty bottle of blood. Decided to grab the strawberry yogurt cup and ate that.

The silence in the flat had let me think about what Penelope had said. Baz had seemed serious about finding a way for me to have magic. Was it even possible? Normals had a form of magic, Baz believed. I guess that since I’m practically a Normal, I would be able to control this magic. It just doesn’t seem right. How could they also have magic?

I had no answers and now I was out of yogurt. A sigh came from me as I tossed the cup into the trash and placed the spoon in the sink. Food was still buzzing under all these thoughts of Baz’s quest of Normal magic. I should really eat an actual meal, but I didn’t want to eat without Baz this time. I was going to wait this out, or so wait until it was eight. Whichever had came first. Hopefully Baz.

He did say that before leaving he would be home in an hour. Was it possible that he had came home when I was with Penelope? No… He went in the other direction. He did say he needed to hunt. Half an hour with Penelope at the coffee shop plus an hour or two for him to get a good hunt. I glanced at my watch. That would be around now really. The front door of the flat didn’t seem to open anytime, so where was Baz?

It felt like a good time to call Baz. Okay maybe not call, because that makes me look like I’m dependent on him. So I decided to text him. The issue was what to say? A panic ‘where are you’? A casual ‘hey’? Maybe just a ‘I love you’. The second seemed like the best. Short, simple, and it didn’t give vibes of a panic boyfriend. 

_“Hey.”_ I sent to him.

The volume of my phone was a bit louder than usual, but no one could complain about my notification sound since I’m alone in the flat. Alone meant I could also play my music from the phone’s speaker. I flipped to the radio app and let the tunes blast through the kitchen. It sat on the counter as I started to clean out the fridge of the food that wasn’t eatable anymore. When did we have the chicken penne?

The phone vibrated on the imitation granite counter. A pop-up showed a text from Baz’s contact. A short reply. _“Hello.”_ The message seemed to give off vibes of a middle school conversation.

I knew better than to reply with a ‘how are you’. So I thought about how to reply before so. Five minutes. Ten minutes. I couldn’t think of anything else. Maybe I should just ask about dinner?

As I was typing up a response, the phone vibrated with a new message from him.

 _“I want to talk with you about something.”_ It read. Perfect grammar. All his texts were. Either he didn’t understand text lingo or he hated it.

 _“IK. I’m home. Talk tonight, during dinner?”_ I was still hungry. 

I should tell him that we didn’t have much anyway. Cleaning out the spoiled food from the fridge showed we didn’t have much. Sure the freezer showed that we had frozen chicken, some frozen berry mix, and waffles. The cabinets had less. Half empty cereal boxes, boxes of muffin mix (lemon poppy seed and a banana nut), a quarter box of penne, and many granola bars. The fridge was bare now. No eggs, a quarter bottle of milk, or even any fruit. Grocery run was due a week ago.

Another notification came through from Baz. _“Is there anything or do I need to get something for you?”_

I figured by that Baz had already eaten or something. Lucky him, but he did need a drink.

 _“Nothing, but cereal and granola bars.”_ I sent with a sad emoji. I could always go get something. Baz didn’t have to get anything. He probably wouldn’t get him anything.

 _“I’ll get you something then. I’ll see you in an hour?”_ I received. I could hear him saying this to me in person, but it was just words on a phone.

 _“Kay.”_ I sent back.

I didn’t receive anything back.Which was fine. I knew that he was coming home. An hour? Where was he? He didn’t have a car, so he couldn’t be that far, but then again it depends on what he was getting. I hope it’s Chinese. I’m carving lo mein right now. I should say that, but I would be fine with anything Baz got me.

I’m not even sure if I can last until dinner. An hour. I mean… I could eat a granola bar to pass the time, but that could spoil the surprise. I leaned against the counter as I placed my phone on the counter. I turned the music off and just stared at Baz’s last message. It felt weird not getting a reply back, but he was probably had his hands full. All I could do now was count down the minutes until Baz would arrive.

Ideas came through my mind to pass the time. I avoided to think about food as well Baz. Only ten minutes had past since I sent the message. Never did get a message back. At this rate, I won’t survive waiting. Even if I could use use magic, **“Time flies”** wouldn’t work in this situation.

I gave a sigh before crashing onto the couch in the small living room. Laid on my stomach and my head on one of those pillows that seemed to come from Baz’s house. It even had a small hint of Baz’s shampoo on the pillow. A smile seemed to creep on my lips. He’ll be back I told myself. Fifty more minutes.

He will be back soon. He promised.


	6. He Rather Have Mac and Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boiling water due to the fact I couldn't stop my stomach from telling me what to do. At first I thought the flat was haunted when my music just stopped, but I realized it was...

My stomach won the battle of waiting. I kept telling myself that Baz would just walk through the door with supper, but here I am boiling water for some mac and cheese. When I was texting Baz, I had overlooked a single box of mac and cheese. The one that parents would make for their kids for lunch. We only had some cause Baz said he would be gone for school in the fall. I had to learn how to make it somehow. 

A pot of boiling water was sitting on the stove. The elbow macaroni was swimming in the water as it cooked. The timer on the stove said five more minutes until the noodles could be strained and mixed with the milk and cheese packets. The milk was checked and was still fresh. A radio station was playing loudly on my phone. If Baz was here, he would have turned down the music. It was on the loudest volume it could go on.

It took a second to realise that the music didn’t go soft at this part of the song. Did thinking of Baz turning the music down cause the music to get quieter? Last time I checked this flat wasn’t haunted. I decided to say something.

“Hey! I was lis--” I was interrupted in mid thought as I saw Baz standing against the archway to the kitchen. “Baz!” I was sparked with joy. A glance at the clocked showed he was early. 

I was so glad that he was home so early that I couldn’t hold my excitement. I slid in my socks and pulled Baz into a hug. For the first time in a week, Baz was early. Never have I been so excited to see someone home. He didn’t seem so happy after a while from the hug, since he tried to escape the hug. I took the hint and let go. 

“Snow, I thought you could last.” Baz spoke with a frown. He was disappointed in me.

I lowered my head and gave a sigh. “I just…” I wasn’t sure my reason actually. I gave a shrug. Nothing seemed to be a good response to Baz.

Once I looked towards the stove to check on the mac and cheese, I had noticed that there was a plastic bag sitting on the counter next to my phone. Baz had brought that since I knew that wasn’t there before I started to cook dinner. It was impossible to stop myself from looking in the bag. There was a styrofoam tray that I had pulled out. I tried my best to be quiet opening it, but it seemed that Baz had noticed. He was standing by the stove now.

When I had opened the tray, I knew from the smell it was dinner for me. Pork pie. Steam still was rising from the small pie in the tray. Next to it was a container of pudding. But Pork pie? That right there showed Baz had gotten this for me and not for him. He wasn’t a fan of the pork pies. Without second questioning it, I tore the plastic around the fork. I was digging into the pie.

“Oh you’re welcome, Snow.” Baz said a bit sarcastically. 

The first bite was heaven.. The flaky crust melted perfectly as it landed on my tongue. The inside of the pie was hotter than I was hoping. It had stung my tongue from the heat. Was that how Baz felt when I hugged him sometimes? Burning, but amazing.

I tried to finish up the bite I had in my mouth before I spoke up. I had some manners.

“Sorry. Just, really hungry.” I said with my eyes still glued to the pie. “Thank you Baz, really.” I spoke with a smile lifting my head. “Oh, you want some?” I offered as I held the fork towards him.

Baz had shook his head, so I took that as a nod. The fork went back to the pie and I had taken another bite. Cautiously, this time. I didn’t need to hurt my tongue anymore. Burnt taste buds made it harder to enjoy the meal. Now they weren’t that badly burned, but they did hurt. 

There was some words that I heard, but it was mumbled. My attention was just focusing on the pie that I didn’t hear Baz say something. I had given a nod. Whatever he had said, I agreed with. Hopefully it wasn’t something weird.

What did I do to deserve Baz? He gives me dinner and yet here I am barely giving him attention. A truly terrible boyfriend is what I am. I looked up towards him to see what he was doing. He seemed to be finishing the cooking for the mac and cheese. The timer went off? He was now straining the noodles and adding the milk and the cheese packets. Was Baz actually going to eat the mac and cheese? This was new.

“I rather have the mac and cheese than be in love with you, Snow.” He spoke before taking a scoop of the mac and cheese from the pot and shoveling it into his mouth.

Hearing what Baz had said while he was eating the mac and cheese just made my heart sink. My eyes seemed to sink down towards down. I swallowed with what was left in my mouth before I said anything.

“Rweally?” My emotions got the best of me there. Now I felt weak.

“I was getting your attention, Snow. We need to talk anyway.” He seemed to have his guard lowered.

I had tilted my head. “Right...about?” I wasn’t sure what he was going to bring up, but I had an idea what he should bring up. 

The room was quiet for a bit. I gave him time for him to talk, but he didn’t say anything. I took the chance and spoke up. This way Baz wouldn’t be able to talk lies to me tonight. The truth will unfold right here at this weird dinner. 

“Penelope had told me what you’re doing.” I spoke softly and a bit worried. 

He seemed a bit surprised that I had brought it up. He had told Penelope right? From what I gathered from the chat with her, he had told her what was going on. Penelope wouldn’t lie to me. Then again, Baz wouldn’t lie to me, but here we are. 

“She did?” Baz asked.

I gave a nod. “Told me that you weren’t with your family. You were with her at the coffee shop.”

I hated that I was telling him this, but it’s true. He told me he was going to see his family, but he didn’t. He had had a date with Penelope at a coffee shop downtown. That was in the other direction from his family’s home. Hell he walked there. It was impossible to walk home. Trust me, I did that. It’s practically hell. 

“Can I explain?” He asked. 

I got another forkful of pie into my mouth. A way of showing him, he had the floor. I wanted to hear what he was about to say. 

“I never wanted you to find out until my research was completely correct. I had heard a rumor that Normals had their own way of magic. Now before you try to tell me that it’s just all the magic card tricks and shit, heart me out.” He paused. He spun the spoon in the pot.

I knew about the magic card tricks. I’ve seen many street performers and even some of the kids from the foster homes tried to do that magic. It wasn’t that bad really. It’s all just illusions and tricking the brain that something had happened without a scientific reason. A flick of the wrist can cause an ace of spades to become a queen of hearts. I’ve seen most of the simple ones. So what was Baz even talking about?

“After I had talked to Bunce about this, I had found a shop where they talked freely about magic. A girl, not a student of Watford, had given me a pamphlet of the types of magic.” He seemed so confident in his words.

I watched him pull out a folded piece of paper and slid it towards me. It was what he was talking about. A pamphlet that described different types of magic. The thing was magic was spelt with a ‘k’ at the end. Magick? There was Crystal magick, Divination, green witchcraft, Tech witch, and others. Each different section had some description under it. Crystal was about rocks. Divination, well that was obvious. Green was something with plants and tech was obvious as well. Baz had found this at some store in town?

“Normals have a form of magic. Magic with crystals and plant and somehow they can use technology with it.” He spoke.

I had put the fork in the tray when I was done eating. I had finished the pie, but I hadn’t touched the pudding. That was left on the counter by the plastic bag. I could have that later. Midnight snack seemed fine with me. 

I had gave the pamphlet once more look over before looking up at Baz. I had read every description. Read it twice. This was a lot to take in. Normals had a form of magic and Baz had stumbled upon it. He believes I can perform something like this. Magic with some rock or magic with my phone. I want to believe him, but part of me thinks this is completely nonsense. There’s hope bubbling in my chest.

“You think I could…” I wasn’t sure what to say. I knew I had to say something, but I couldn’t even finish my sentence. I could perform magic. Baz thinks I could do this.

He gave a nod. “I believe you could. We can stop by tomorrow and see.” There was a smile growing on his lips. He was serious about this. He truly believes I can try this.

I gave him a nod. “Tomorrow then.”

I trusted Baz. If he says I could wield this Normal magic, then maybe I can. I could actually do magic again. A different kind of magic, but it is still magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys gotta give me motivation to continue this. I keep forgetting that this exists. Motivate me by comments and kudos. I will finish this, I swear, but who knows when...   
> Don't forget to check out Baz's piece of this chapter on Tumblr under PerfectLittleKing


End file.
